First Meetings
by aunt-rhiannon
Summary: Takes place before Soulmate. When Hannah meets everyone, they're friends. What happened when they first met at Thierry's?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All the characters and the concept of the Night World belong to L.J. Smith. I'm just borrowing them for a few stories. I'm not getting any money or anything for this; it's just for fun.

This story takes place right before _Soulmate_.

Part 1

Rashel looked around the airport. It was packed. Not too surprising—it was Vegas, after all. Probably always crowded. She spotted quite a few Night People. Again, no surprise. Las Vegas was full of Night People. Far too many for Rashel to feel comfortable.

__

One is too many for you to be comfortable, a familiar voice whispered in her head. _And stop thinking about whittling down the population. No one's supposed to know we're here, and bodies and missing people tend to create suspicion._

Like she was going to spend who-knows-how-long in the vampire capital of the West Coast, possibly the entire United States, without killing someone, she thought. She wasn't telepathic, but she knew the dark haired boy at her side was strong enough to hear her. Especially since he was already eavesdropping.

__

I wasn't eavesdropping, you were loud, Quinn defended himself. Rashel gave him an amused look. "Relax," he said aloud. "Everything's going to be fine."

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this. I should have stayed in Boston."

"It'll be fine, don't worry. Besides, you don't exactly say 'no' to a Lord of the Night World, the first made vampire, the second oldest vampire in the world, and the leader of Circle Daybreak."

"Yeah, yeah." Rashel still wasn't comfortable as a Daybreaker. She'd adapted very well to being in love with a bloodsucking leech with a well-deserved reputation that frightened even other vampires, but the Circle Daybreak part took more work. Most of the Daybreakers were accepting of the feared vampire and vampire hunter (although there were a few that were obviously distrustful and afraid of them). The hardest part for Rashel was not gaining acceptance but accepting the other Daybreakers. She still had to fight an urge to stake some of them, or at least beat them up a little, and she couldn't bear the thought of donating blood to any vampire but Quinn. And even that was iffy.

"There's Nilsson," Quinn said aloud, pointing to a young man in a suit. Rashel looked him over as the two walked over. Vampire, she decided. Probably much older than he looked.

"Hello, Nilsson."

The vampire smiled slightly. "Hello, Mr. Quinn. How was your flight?" 

"Fine, thank you. This is Rashel. Rashel, Nilsson." They both nodded. Nilsson took one of Quinn's bags. Quinn shifted the other one and reached for one of Rashel's. Rashel rolled her eyes and gave it to him. She wasn't sure if Quinn occasionally forgot how strong she really was, or if it was gentlemanly behavior. Since Quinn wasn't a gentleman (unless he wanted something) or forgetful, it was hard to be sure. Oh well. If he had the bags it made it easier for her to fight. And she still had her important bags. She smiled, hefting her sports bag full of weapons and ninja tools and shifting her bokken in its carrying case on her back. Quinn smiled at her, laughter in his eyes. He had probably heard all that too. 

__

It's pretty easy for me to hear you, he told her. _Considering how resistant you are to vampire powers, you'd probably make a strong telepath. And the soulmate bond just makes it easier._ Rashel nodded. She knew Quinn wouldn't change her against her will, but talk of it still made her a little nervous. Although it was a good thing that it was only Quinn who heard her so easily. She'd make a lousy vampire hunter if they all knew what she was thinking before she attacked.

"There are two others waiting in the car. Their flight came in about half an hour ago, and Lord Thierry thought it would be easier and safer to send one car."

They were outside the airport now, headed towards one of the cars waiting in front. Rashel lifted an eyebrow. It was a limo. Impressive, but not very inconspicuous. "I'll put your bags in the trunk," Nilson said, opening the door for them. 

"Hi," a cheerful voice said as Rashel slid in to a seat. A small girl about Rashel's age with curly red hair and an easy smile was sitting comfortably on the seat. She was obviously a vampire. As was the tall boy with brown hair and shades sitting next to her. "I'm Poppy, and this is my soulmate, James."

"I'm Rashel," she said, sizing the two up. Since they were here, they must be part of Circle Daybreak, but it didn't hurt to be cautious. These two were vampires, and so was Nilsson. Which was why she had her knife in a sheath on her lower leg, hidden by her pant leg. It was nice that wooden and silver weapons didn't trigger the airport's metal detectors.

"Hello, Rashel," James said. "Oh no." He tensed, eyes going silver. Rashel tensed too, preparing to fight.

"Hello, James. I see the rumors were true. Who's your girlfriend?" Quinn gave James a fairly pleasant, but slightly disturbing, smile.

"Poppy. She's my soulmate." He said it in a "you wanna make something of it?" voice. "What are you doing here?"

Quinn ignored the question and turned his smile on Poppy. "Hello, Poppy. I'm Quinn. Don't mind him," he gestured at James, "he and I go way back, and for some strange reason he never liked me."

"He makes Ash look like a harmless kitten." Poppy's eyes grew wide and she pressed closer to James. Rashel frowned, puzzled by the girl's behavior. Even female vampires who had spent most of their lives in a sheltered enclave reacted to threats with threats and not by seeking protection. This Ash must be really bad to frighten her like that.

Quinn shook his head. "Relax, I've reformed."

"You expect us to believe that? After centuries of being so anti-human the Council had to tell you to back down, you expect us to believe you've joined Circle Daybreak? How stupid do you think we are?"

Quinn sighed. "Rashel and I are soulmated. Does that convince you?"

"No."

"It's true," Rashel said. "We're soulmates."

James still looked disbelieving and ready to fight at any second. Quinn looked calmer, but he too was ready to fight if James attacked. Poppy looked confused and a little scared, but she had pulled back from James and she was watching Quinn carefully, her muscles tense. Rashel was also ready to fight, but no one seemed to notice. Quinn of course knew she wouldn't hurt him, and James and Poppy, in typical vampire fashion, had dismissed the human as no threat. That was a mistake most Night People only got a chance to make once.

"I still don't trust you. You could have convinced her somehow. Used your powers, you're strong enough. Or just seduced her. You like games like that."

"He didn't," Rashel said in a flat voice. "I'm resistant to mind control, and I know better than to fall for some parasite just because he's good looking and charming. It's real. We're soulmates, and we're Daybreakers."

Quinn gave her a pained look. "'Parasite'? I thought you weren't going to use that word anymore."

Rashel shrugged. "Just making a point."

"So how'd you get soulmated?" James still seemed suspicious, but Poppy had relaxed.

Quinn grinned again. "She hit me over the head. With an oak club. Then she tied me up. After that, I just couldn't resist her." Rashel hit him lightly on the arm.

Poppy and James both looked impressed. "Why didn't I think of that?" Poppy asked. "I kept trying to get James' attention with pretty clothes, when I should have been hitting him."

Quinn studied the redhead. "You're illegal, right? That's what the rumors said."

Poppy nodded calmly, and James tensed, eyeing Quinn nervously again. Rashel tensed too, trying to hide her revulsion. Other people's willingness to be vampires was another thing she hadn't gotten used to. She couldn't understand how anyone could willingly give up their humanity. Quinn took her hand, sending soothing thoughts. It didn't help, but she appreciated the effort.

"So," Quinn said casually, trying to change the subject, "what do you suppose Thierry wants to see us all for?"

The four teens chatted the rest of the way to the mansion. They had all relaxed, and while James was still a little distrustful of Quinn, all in all they were well on the way to becoming friends. In the front seat, Nilsson also relaxed. He'd left the intercom on the whole trip, just as he'd been ordered. Thierry had been a little worried that the Daybreakers would not get along. While he didn't think they'd try and kill each other, he needed to know if it looked like they wouldn't be able to work together. But it looked like these four at least would be fine.


	2. Thierry's mansion

"James! Poppy!" Thea happily hugged her cousin and friend. Since she and Eric already lived in Vegas, they had been the first to arrive at the mansion. "This is Eric, my soulmate. Eric, this is James, he's one of my vampire cousins, and this is his soulmate, Poppy." Thea's eyes got wide as she saw who entered behind James, and she stepped closer to Eric, ready to shield him.

"Quinn, what are you doing here?" Thea tried to hide her nervousness. Thierry hadn't told her who any of the other Daybreakers would be, only that she knew some of them and a few were her cousins. She had guessed James and Poppy, but she hadn't figured out who any of the others might be. Quinn, though, was first on the list of vampire-cousins she never expected to see in Daybreak headquarters unless leading an attack to kill them all. Seeing him smiling calmly and holding a suitcase confused her.

"Apparently he's soulmated to Rashel there," James said pointing at the dark haired girl next to Quinn. Thea had at first thought she was another vampire, but now she wasn't so sure. Even if Quinn were soulmated, being soulmated to another Night Person wouldn't make him switch sides.

"Hello Thea," Quinn said. "I thought you drank the Cup of Lethe. How come you remember me?"

"Someone switched it with iced tea," she stammered, then cursed herself silently. She shouldn't have told him anything.

"Who?" Thea didn't answer. She wasn't about to turn Blaise over to him. "Blaise, I bet," Quinn said. "I heard you too got into a lot of trouble over Halloween. Messing with forbidden spells and falling in love with a human. How unlike you."

"I heard something about that too. I thought that the forbidden spell part was Blaise, though. It's more her style," James said.

Jeez, rumors traveled fast in the Night World. "It was both of us. But what I did was worse, and I started everything." Before Eric could interrupt and defend her, like he always did when she took what he thought was more than her share of the blame, she rushed on to introductions. "Eric, this is Quinn. He's sort of a friend of the family. Quinn, this is my soulmate Eric."

"Hey. This is Rashel. Rashel, Thea Harman." Rashel nodded, studying Thea and Eric. Thea felt uncomfortable around this unknown girl who could tame the feared Quinn and make him turn good, but sized up other Daybreakers as if she was expecting to fight them. What the heck was she? Eric, far more straightforward, solved the mystery.

"So, Rashel, what group do you belong to? Human, witch, vampire, or shapeshifter? 'Cause I'd love to have another human around. So far I'm the only one in the whole mansion."

Rashel grinned. She enjoyed watching people's reactions when they found out about her. She might be a damned Daybreaker now, but Night People, and humans, were still afraid of her. "I'm human. I'm a vampire hunter." Just as expected, Thea's and Eric's eyes got wide.

"Wow. Are you any good?" Thea asked.

"She can beat me," Quinn said. He seemed proud of that.

Nilsson watched as the six teens walked into one of the sitting rooms, Eric asking Rashel about being a vampire hunter while Quinn and James asked for the whole story behind Thea becoming soulmated and drinking the fake Cup of Lethe. So far it looked like there wouldn't be any problems with everyone gettting along.

********

"Gillian Lennox and David Blackburn," announced Nilsson.

"Um, hello?" Gillian and David followed Nilsson into the room. It was two days later. Thierry had come home a few hours after Rashel, Quinn, James, and Poppy had arrived. Quinn was the most comfortable with him, since the two had known each other for several centuries. Poppy was a little scared, since he was the same vampire Ash had threatened to reveal her to. He had assured her that even if Ash had he wouldn't have killed her, and may have tried to bring her and James into Circle Daybreak then. (They had joined, along with Poppy's father, when they had met a Daybreaker-witch who had figured out they were hiding from the Night World and recruited them.) James was in awe of Thierry, but quickly relaxing and becoming friends. Thea was a little more comfortable than James, since she had met Thierry a few times while living with Grandma Harman. Eric was fairly at ease too, mainly because he hadn't been taught to revere the ancient vampire his whole life. Rashel respected him and was amused at how little he resembled the image she had formed of him when she was a vampire hunter. She hardly had any urge at all to kill him. Quinn was still keeping a careful eye on her though, just in case. 

"Hi," Thea said to the newcomers. Then she looked more carefully at Gillian. "You must be one of my cousins. Only Harmans have hair and eyes like that."

"Gillian is a lost witch," Thierry said, standing and going over to the new arrivals. "She is a descendent of one of the lost Harman babies." Thea, James, and Quinn all looked surprised. Most Night People had assumed that both babies had died as infants. "Welcome to my home. I am Thierry Descouedres, and this is Thea Harman, Eric Ross, James Rasmussen, Poppy North, Quinn, and Rashel Jordan. Thea is a cousin of yours, and James is a cross-cousin." Everyone said hi.

"This is great!" Thea was very happy. "Another witch! Have you been learning how to use your powers?"

"A little." Gillian was much more outgoing now, but still a little shy, and a roomful of strangers, most of them not human and some of them claiming to be related to her, brought that out in her.

"Would you like to learn more? I'd love to teach you a little," Thea was going on. She missed being around other witches. Since she still lived in Vegas near her Grandmother, she had to be even more secretive about being a Daybreaker than a lot of other members, since she wasn't supposed to remember the Night World existed or that she was a witch.

"I'd like that," Gillian smiled.

"Can you teach me some too?" Poppy asked. She'd learned a lot about being a vampire, but not much about being a witch.

"Sure," Thea answered, thrilled to have an excuse to use magic and the chance to do some girl-bonding.

"Before you begin magic lessons," Thierry said, "why don't we show Gillian and David to their rooms and let them get settled in and recover from their trip?"

"We'll give you a tour of the house too," James said as they headed into the main hallway. "And a map."

"How about some breadcrumbs so we can leave a trail?" David asked, looking around at the huge hall and many doors leading into rooms, side hallways, and staircases. They others laughed, and assured him he'd find his way around soon.

"Besides," Quinn added, "the housekeeping staff would just sweep the crumbs away and give you dirty looks for making a mess."


	3. Ash's arrival

A million thanks to DragonWriter, Candika, amy, and jiana weasley for the wonderful feedback.

**************

"Hi. I was told I to come here." Ash was three days late, although he hadn't missed much besides the other Daybreakers getting to know each other better. Thea was teaching Gillian and Poppy how to use their powers, Rashel had sparred against James and Lupe, and had beaten them both. James had been teased a little for losing to a human girl, until Rashel had challenged everyone else to a fight. They had all backed down. David and Eric had decided that as the only "normal" humans they should team up, especially since their soulmates were spending so much time together and probably telling secrets, judging by how often the two girls looked at them and started giggling. Quinn and James were slowly becoming friends, James actually getting to know Quinn as more than a cold-blooded killer. Thierry spent a little time with all of them on a one-on-one basis, getting to know them, but spending time with the soulmated couples depressed him, so he didn't socialize too much. And now, a week after Gillian and David had shown up, Ash was here.

"So who are you?" Lupe looked at him curiously. She had beat Nilsson to the door, but he was coming up behind her, hoping to interrupt before she could be too rude.

"I'm Ash Redfern." Ash smiled flirtatiously. "And who might you be?" 

Lupe grinned and opened the door wider, motioning him to come in. "I'm Lupe. You're late. Everyone else's here."

Ash shrugged and sauntered past, giving her a charming smile. "I like making an entrance."

"Hello, Mr. Ash. The others are... around somewhere. We had almost given up on you." Nilsson looked at the younger vampire disapprovingly. "I shall tell Lord Thierry that you are here. Finally." He walked off and Ash made a face at his back. Lupe giggled. Nilsson pretended not to hear and kept walking.

"So who all is here?" Ash asked lazily. Lupe shrugged and grinned at him. She'd heard about Ash Redfern, and thought everyone's reaction to his presence should be fun. She knew he had a history with James, Thea, and Quinn at least.

Ash wandered around the ground floor of the apartment, peeking into rooms but not seeing anyone. Lupe followed, not wanting to miss anything.

"Hey, don't I know you?" Gillian asked the blond boy who had just come into the room. He looked familiar. 

Ash looked at the petite girl sitting on the couch next to a tall boy, trying to figure out where he had seen her before. He'd met a lot of people since leaving Briar Creek and wandering aimlessly around the country, "slaying dragons." "I'm Ash Redfern."

"I remember! You're the boy who got me out of that club!" Ash frowned, then remembered. "Yeah, in Sterback. The Black Iris club. What are you doing here?"

She frowned thoughtfully. "If you're a Redfern, we're probably cousins of some sort. I'm Gillian, recently-found-witch, and this is my soulmate, David." 

"Hey."

"Thanks for getting Jilly out of that place," David said. 

Ash waved the thanks off. He sat down, lounging on the couch across from the couple and Lupe perched on the arm of the chair across from the door. They talked for awhile, Gillian and David explaining how they had gotten together and found out about the Night World and all four of them trying to figure out the Harman-Redfern family trees and how Gillian and Ash were related. They weren't having much luck and David had just stood to go in search of paper and pencil so they could map out the relationships when Poppy, Thea, and Rashel came in. Thea gasped when she saw her cousin, and Poppy gave a little scream.

"Oh, my god, Ash! What are you doing here?"

Ash had gotten up and stalked towards them. It had been awhile since he had scared anyone, and he was in a playful mood.

"Hello, little dreamer. It's been a while. And Thea. I thought you had forgotten everything and were living as a human." He smirked, looking at the third girl. She had fallen into a fighting stance. She must be new to the Night World, to think she could take on a vampire. Especially one her vampire and witch friends were afraid of. "Now, who is this?" He gave the human one of his most charming smiles.

Rashel grinned fiercely back. She hadn't forgotten James mentioning a boy named Ash when they fist met, and had asked Poppy who he was. Poppy had told her the whole story, and she was ready for this leech. "I'm Rashel, and you're dead." Her foot snapped out in a sidekick, kicking him in the jaw, followed with a punch to the stomach. Then she swiped his feet out from under him and knelt on his chest, pinning his arms. He hadn't even had a chance to defend himself or fight back. He looked slightly dazed and very surprised.

"Rashel!" squeaked Gillian. "Stop! He's a good guy!" The three girls turned to look at her in surprise. 

"Ash?" Thea asked incredulously. "A good guy? Do you know what he is?"

Poppy nodded. "He's a creep, and a jerk, and a firm supporter of the Night World."

"Actually, Gillian's right," Lupe announced cheerfully. "He got soulmated and Lord Thierry invited him here. He's one of us now."

"Am not," Ash said petulantly. "I may be soulmated to a human, but that does not mean I have to be a Daybreaker. That's where I draw the line. I'm just here because Thierry invited me and I didn't have anything else to do. Thought maybe there'd be some good parties. Do you think you could get off of me now?"

Rashel frowned. "Do you think we can trust him?"

"Trust who?" James asked, walking in. He looked at the boy under Rashel. "Ash. Joy." He went and put his arms around Poppy, hugging her to him protectively. "Did you beat him up?"

"A little."

"Beat him up more."

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Ash said, rolling his eyes. "Glad you're all so concerned about me. Would you please get off of me now?" He was pretty sure he could knock her off, if he wanted, but thought keeping still and not fighting would make a better impression. If he wanted to fight, he could certainly take on a human girl. She'd just surprised him, that was all. And he was trying to be good and not hurt the humans anymore.

"Gillian and Lupe say he's good now, and he says he's soulmated and that Thierry invited him." Poppy looked at Ash doubtfully.

"You're soulmated?" When Ash nodded, resigned to staying on the floor for awhile yet, James grinned. This was better than Quinn being soulmated. "Told you, didn't I, that it'd happen to you. I think you told me I was a lousy prophet."

"Shut up."

"Maybe you should get up, Rashel," Thea suggested. Ash wasn't acting very threatening or boastful, so maybe he was telling the truth. And he hadn't attacked anyone yet.

"Yeah," Lupe agreed. "You wouldn't want Quinn to get the wrong impression."

"What wrong impression?" Quinn asked as he, Thierry, and Eric walked in. They looked at Rashel sitting astride Ash's waist. Quinn cocked his eyebrow. "Have you been beating people up again? Not that I don't understand. It is Ash, after all. He gets that response a lot."

Ash scowled at him. "Very funny. And what are you doing here?"

"Rashel, please let Ash up." Thierry was quite calm about the whole thing. Rashel got up, but she kept a wary eye on Ash as he stood and rubbed his jaw. "What happened?" Thierry asked.

"Ash and Lupe came in and we talked for awhile, then Rashel, Thea, and Poppy came in, and they seemed surprised to see him and a little afraid, and when he went over to talk to them, Rashel kicked him and sat on him. They didn't really believe me when I said he was a good guy. Then James came in and then you guys," Gillian explained, still rather puzzled. Thierry just nodded and started to perform introductions. 

"Ash, this is Eric, Rashel, and," he paused. "I believe you've met everyone else, actually. Everyone, this is Ash Redfern, and yes, he is soulmated to a human and is on our side now."

Rashel looked at Ash carefully for a second. "Sorry I kicked you. And punched you and knocked you over."

"Yeah, whatever. Who are you? What are you?"

"I'm a vampire hunter."

Ash looked at her with even more respect. "So what are you doing here?"

"She's my soulmate," Quinn put his arm around her, not liking the way Ash looked at her.

"You're soulmated?" Ash started to laugh.

"So are you. Where is your soulmate anyway?"

Ash sobered. "She's at home. We decided we needed time apart while she finished school and I righted old wrongs." Ash looked unusually solemn and sad.

"What's her name?" Thea asked gently. She'd always had a soft spot for Ash, and if he was truly reforming, she'd try and help.

"Mary-Lynnette." He glanced at Quinn. "She's one of the humans from Briar Creek."

Quinn stared at him for a second while he tried to remember where he had heard of that town before. "Briar Creek. Isn't that the town your sisters ran away to?" Ash nodded. "You were soulmated when I came back to get you?" Ash nodded again and Quinn narrowed his eyes. "How much of that story you told me was actually true?"

"Very little. I'll tell you the whole story sometime. Maybe."

"I know a truth spell now," Poppy said wickedly. "We can make sure he tells the truth. And we can ask him anything we want."

"Now, what do you need a spell for? Don't you trust me?" Ash looked at Poppy with wide blue eyes, the picture of innocence. No one in the room believed him.


	4. The End

Thierry settled back in his office chair with a sigh. He stared into empty space, thinking about the visiting Daybreakers. They were all getting along well—better than he had hoped in fact, certainly better than he had expected—and quickly becoming friends.  They would be able to work and fight together and lead the other Daybreakers in the fights to come.  

Thierry was glad, but there were times where their presence reminded him of how lonely he was. He was going to Hawaii for a few days on business.  Nothing that couldn't be taken care of over the phone or by one of his agents, but he needed to get away from the happy couples.  According to his spies, no one in the Night World knew there were Daybreakers in his house right now, so it should be safe here while he was gone. Maybe, in Hawaii, he would find her...

The End.


End file.
